memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Meridian
Dr. Chase Meridian is a female Human who is a psychologist who moved to Gotham City as a consultant to the SCIS. Chase became a love interest of Typhuss James Halliwell in 2359. Biography Early life Chase Meridian was born on June 20th in 2333 on Earth to Mary and John Meridian. Chase labored long to obtain her psychiatry degree. Given her young age, it could not have been completed too long ago. In 2350 Chase became a psychologist. A couple years later, Dr. Chase Meridian revealed to Typhuss James Halliwell that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, noting that he liked "strong women with skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Starfleet Academy Chase entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Chase also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Chase took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. She also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Chase also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies , Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. She also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. In 2354 Chase graduated from Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Chase was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the Starbase 280. By the 2370s Chase was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. By the 2380s Chase was promoted to Commander. Meeting Typhuss James Halliwell Shortly after Typhuss's break up with Julia Harris, Chase met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Starfleet officer and Chase was immediately impressed by him; it was clear that she was attracted to him. Typhuss informed her that he had read her work, which led him to believe that she is naive. She was flattered to hear that he read her work and flirted with him, while also showing him that she was at par with his level of intellect. Chase asked Typhuss out on a date and had dinner with him at a bar. Chase took Typhuss to her apartment and had some wine with him. Chase revealed to Typhuss that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, she states that she has done her homework on him, that he likes "strong women", and asks teasingly if "she needs skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Chase kissed Typhuss on the lips and took him to her bedroom and had sex with him. That night they became lovers and started dating. Eight months later they broke up. Reunited with Typhuss James Halliwell In 2388, while on Deep Space 9 Chase was reunited with Typhuss James Halliwell after 29 years, Typhuss was married to Kira Nerys, a Bajoran woman. They had two children, Kira Hoshi Sato and Shakaar Edon Kira. In 2389, Chase returned when Carissa Kensington was after Typhuss. Later Chase wanted to help her get better along with Doctor Kate Murphy. ( ) Later that year, Chase found out that Typhuss is Red Arrow then Chase is captured by Miranda Tate. Typhuss and Team Arrow with the help of Captain John Tyson go to rescue her from Miranda. ( ) Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Shortly after Typhuss's break up with Julia Harris, Chase met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Starfleet officer. Chase asked Typhuss out on a date and had dinner with him at a bar. Chase took Typhuss to her apartment and had some wine with him. Chase revealed to Typhuss that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, she states that she has done her homework on him, that he likes "strong women", and asks teasingly if "she needs skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Chase kissed Typhuss on the lips and took him to her bedroom and had sex with him. That night they became lovers and started dating. Eight months later they broke up. Personality and attributes Initially, she seemed to be greatly impressed with Typhuss and showed an intense attraction to him to the point that she desired to seduce him. Powers and abilities She noted herself for being an intellectual. After becoming a psychologist, she maintained an expertise in multiple personality disorders. Meridian also kept an exercise regime that included boxing where she kept in shape with a punching bag. Chase sexy black dress.jpg|Chase in a sexy black dress Chase sexy black dress 2.jpg|Chase in a sexy black dress Chase hits her punching bag.jpg|Chase hits her punching bag Chase and her punching bag.jpg|Chase standing next to her punching bag Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Psychologists Category:Scientists Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Meridian family Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests